


A Cure for Boredom

by thelilnan



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Competition, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Nev are stuck in a boring town on a boring night with nothing on tv. Nev decides he wants to play a very unusual game to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

It was 11:02 pm in Fairfield, Ohio, when Max and Nev decided they were officially bored. Nothing good was on tv. Nothing to do around town. Nothing good online. Nev was sitting in his bed, refreshing his Twitter feed uselessly, and sighing through his nose.

“I’m so fucking bored,” Max said across the room, awkwardly wedged between the office chair and the desk provided en suite. Nev grunted in agreement, “Come on, anything. Seriously.”

“I don’t have anything, man.”

“God damn it,” Max always swore when he was frustrated. MTV hated that about him. Nev liked it.

Nev closed his laptop, feeling the agitation only grow as the stale Facebook and Twitter feeds taunted him on each refresh. He became acutely aware then how silent the stuffy hotel room was with the awful episode of NASA’s Unsolved Mysteries muted and Max staring at the wall. Nev turned the tv off entirely and thunked his head back against the headboard.

“How is there _nothing_ to do,” he demanded.

Max didn’t know. Nev wanted to scream. Energy was surging through him to the point where he might actually have to break something to calm down. It’d happened in the past; it was one of the many reasons he had trouble staying in school. He’d more or less gotten it figured out and what to avoid so he wouldn’t have another episode but it was getting close to that red zone. Nev huffed and grabbed a pillow to knead until he thought of something else. Something fun. Something different. Something two people could do when stranded in a boring, stuffy hotel room.

He looked at Max.

“Hey, Max.”

Max looked up.

“Let’s play a game.”

—

They sat across from each other in the hotel room’s lounge chairs, barely two inches between their knees, staring straight at each other. Max was tense; Nev was giddy. He couldn’t believe Max had said yes.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” he started unbuckling his belt. Max did the same.

“You’re just going to keep pushing me into doing gay shit, what choice do I have?”

Nev conceded this was true. Max was cute and _just_ on the edge of bi-curious. Temptation was a heady drug and Max was weak-willed when it came to Nev’s wiles. He shuffled his jeans and briefs down just enough to take hold of his cock. Max opted for pulling himself out through the slit of his boxers. Both tried to ignore that this was the first time seeing this part of their anatomy.

The rules were simple; whoever cums first loses. The loser then has to do whatever the winner wants. Nev was surprised—still—that Max had agreed to this ridiculous game knowing that his penalty might be something truly embarrassing. Nev thought up a multitude of different punishments to be carried out while on-camera. Maybe Max initiates the flirting or has to wear something stupid during one of their free day excursions. Maybe get a (small) tattoo. Nev grinned at his evil little ideas, even as he watched the other man lick his palm before gripping himself. Nev mirrored him, stroking and grinning and watching Max, until they were both fully hard.

“Alright,” Nev exhaled, “On your mark.”

“Get set,” Max cocked his chin up. Nev grinned wider.

“ _Go_.”

They set to an even pace that wouldn’t guarantee their end too quickly but was more or less a standard jacking off rhythm. That was the awkward part of the game; not jerking too quickly or too slowly. Stopping or slowing to an “unreasonable” pace was cheating. Jerk off too quickly and you’d lose. It was a tricky give and take that was decided upon wordlessly. Affirming glances between them were as good as any verbal negotiation.

“How you doing, Maxie?” Nev sounded a bit too breathless for his own liking. He adjusted his grip to a more teasing hold and the tension soon ebbed. Max narrowed his eyes, red faced, but was handling himself well enough.

“I’m great,” Max cleared his throat, “You sound a little flustered though.”

Nev grinned and shook his head, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Worried about you losing,” Max grunted, shifting in his seat, “I’m going to get back at you for all the stupid stuff you make me do.”

“Awh, poor put-upon Max.”

“Damn right,” he huffed again and concentrated on pushing the building tension off.

“What are you going to make me do if I lose?” Nev cocked his eyebrow, challenging him. Max glared.

“Make you sleep on the floor at the next hotel room. Or in the bath tub.”

Nev snorted.

“And yes,” Max continued, “Even if we have separate rooms.”

“Come on, you can think of something better than that,” Nev goaded him. He liked pushing Max’s buttons because it was incredibly easy and only sometimes sincere. There was a long pause while Max considered his punishment for Nev and the only sounds were their panting breaths and the uncomfortable rub and slap of skin hitting skin.

“I’ll punch you in the face,” Max finally responded. He grinned at Nev’s despairing moan.

“Noooo!”

“Yeah!” he laughed and Nev joined him, snorting, “Right in the face.”

“Not in the face,” Nev wailed comically, “It’s my meal ticket!”

“Get ready to go on unemployment, Schulman.”

They laughed and for some reason, that made it better. Nev sunk down in his chair, suddenly feeling much closer to the end than before. Judging by the flushed look on his face and shallower breaths, Max was feeling the same. Being ever the instigator, Nev touched his knee to Max’s and bit his lip when Max caught his eye. He didn’t miss the reflexive catch of Max’s hand on his dick.

“You know what you should do?”

“What?” Max’s voice was strained.

Nev looked away, grinning, “You should fuck my mouth.”

Max froze, but only for a moment, before he was disqualified for stopping. The look on his face was priceless; a confused mixture of shock and desperate lust. Nev hid his grin behind his hand, continuing to stroke himself.

“That’s cheating,” Max eventually whined. Nev shook his head.

“We never said we couldn’t provoke each other.”

Max huffed and looked down, annoyed with how much the idea was resonating with him. The image was too vivid to ignore. Nev, on his knees, hands on Max’s thighs while Max gripped his short, black hair and thrust relentlessly into his soft, warm mouth. It’d be an effective way of shutting him up, at the very least. He’d probably be happy to do it too. Nev was a giver and a lover and would probably drop to his knees the second Max asked, mouth eager and waiting.

“Max,” Nev broke his reverie with a breathy sigh. Looking up, he saw Nev lazily stroking himself and raking his eyes over Max’s body, as if just watching him was potent enough. Max’s dick throbbed at the thought, “Talk to me.”

“I’m still calling this cheating.”

“Then I’ll talk to _you_ ,” Nev stroked himself faster, “About how much I think about you getting fed up with me one day and slamming me against a wall. You’d kiss me to shut me up, even though all the cameras are on us.”

Max exhaled, high and needy, and closed his eyes.

“Sometimes I think about pulling you down a hallway and waiting until the crew leaves so I can kiss you and touch you through your jeans,” Nev watched his friend become undone by his fantasies, “And I’d sink down to my knees and pull you out and lick you until you can’t take it anymore and you shove your dick into my mouth. God, I want you to fuck my mouth, Max—”

Max interrupted him with a sharp cry, his foot knocking against Nev’s leg. He came hard, staining the bottom of his shirt and some of his hand, fueled primarily by Nev’s dirty talk. Nev, damn him, somehow knew everything Max had thought about for the past few months, when his attraction to Nev reached problematic heights. When he’d first started flirting with him, provoked by MTV’s wish for a promotional bromance, Max had felt the need to jerk off almost as much as he had in his high school years. The touches, the looks, the closeness had all driven him insane. And now, at the end of this ridiculously inappropriate “game,” with Nev describing all these fantasies that Max craved to have realized, with Nev watching him as he shuddered out the last of his orgasm; it was all too much. Max was at his tipping point.

“Max...” Nev whispered, watching the other man stroke himself, coaxing out the last beads of cum from his slowly softening dick. The breathless, wanting sound snapped Max out of his orgasmic haze. Instead of covering himself and sputtering with embarrassment, as Nev anticipated, he lunged forward into his lap. In a split second, Max had knocked Nev’s hands away from his groin and had him in his mouth, sucking and bobbing on Nev’s length, moaning around him. Nev nearly yelled at the sudden, sharp sensations overwhelming him but opted instead to bury a hand in Max’s wild, grey hair and clasp the other hand over his mouth. He cried out behind his hand and spread his legs to allow Max all the access he needed.

“Max...!” he whined. He was close. Max didn’t relent, sucking him and digging his fingers into his inner thighs with such intensity that Nev almost screamed. He settled for biting his palm, uttering a broken, half-sobbing cry as he came in Max’s mouth. Max choked and pulled off, coughing and trying to swallow what he could. Despite his best efforts, some dribbled down his chin, which prompted Nev to moan again.

“That was my forfeit,” Max explained, though his voice was raspy; a result of Nev fucking his throat. Nev nodded and reached for him, for once struck speechless. Max rose, half-standing, and met his unverbalized request; they kissed and Nev tasted himself in Max’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathed as Max pulled away. Max grinned and stood, securing his pants and setting his chair back into its original position. Nev still couldn’t breathe properly and watching Max look so... Unfazed by all of this was really throwing him. Save for the obvious semen stains on the bottom of his shirt, he looked as if none of this had even happened. Nev was a little devastated. He, meanwhile, was still a disheveled mess with his pants half-off and his limbs splayed everywhere. Max couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the sight. He even considered grabbing his phone for a quick photo of Nev like this but then he pulled his pants up and Max pushed away the idea. They stood there for a long moment, staring at each other, before breaking into laughter.

“Well that happened,” Nev wheezed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Sure did.”

“You still owe me—”

“Nothing. I sucked your dick,” Max pointed aggressively at Nev’s face, “ _And_ swallowed your cum.”

“Some of it.”

“ _Most_ of it.”

Nev ran his hand over his mouth, which twitched between a smile and a more indeterminate expression, recalling the events of a few minutes prior. Max saw this and saw how much Nev wanted it, again and again. He looked away.

“... Least we have a way to pass the time now,” Max shrugged.

Nev grinned. 

Yeah, they’d definitely do this again.

 

End.


End file.
